


AtlinMerrick: Mehndi - Russian translation - Мехенди

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Banter, Bickering, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, married, Римминг, анальный секс, они женаты, препирательства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Мой. Твой. Мальчик-Игрушка. Браслеты на одном детективном запястье.Горячая Штучка. Поцелуй Меня. Укуси Меня. Браслеты на другом. Но замереть Джона заставило мехенди, своими извивами покрывавшее тело Шерлока. Надолго замереть с пересохшим ртом. И желанием заняться этим делом.Сейчас же.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mehndi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463676) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.  
> В оригинальном фике есть ссылки на арт к нему.

_Мой. Твой. Мальчик-Игрушка._

Это было на одном изящном запястье.

_Горячая Штучка. Поцелуй Меня. Укуси Меня. Дай Мне._

Это было на другом.

К величайшему удивлению Джона эти восемь резиновых браслетов – ярких оттенков синего, красного и желтого – шли Шерлоку. Равно как и пятнадцать кожаных браслетов, и двенадцать тонких звенящих серебряных, что сражались за место на его длинных руках.

Но действительно шло бледному детективу то, что начиналось на кончиках пальцев его левой руки, поднималось по тыльной стороне кисти, полностью покрывало предплечье и останавливалось, чуть не доходя до локтя, а именно достаточное количество мехенди, чтобы удовлетворить потребности полдюжины индийских невест в день свадьбы.

Это последнее и заставило Джона замереть. Надолго замереть с пересохшим ртом.

 - Я и не знал, что мужчины тоже это делают.

Шерлок одной рукой открыл пошире занавески на окне в гостиной, другой одернул майку.

 - А почему бы и нет? Не в первый раз Запад заимствует традиции другой культуры и меняет их, чтобы удовлетворить собственные потребности.

Джон кивнул:

 - Я не знал, что кто-то наносит это... здесь. Или здесь.

Шерлок, который специально стоял в подходящем драматичном пятне света, прикоснулся к своему лицу длинными пальцами. Тонкие, элегантные линии хны завивались на его подбородке, поднимались вверх по левой стороне челюсти, скуле, через висок к брови.

 - Это реклама. Легко заметить.

Произнося это, Шерлок снова бессознательно одернул обрезанную майку, как он делал на протяжении последних двадцати минут. Однако, ему по-прежнему недоставало пятнадцати сантиметров ткани, необходимых, чтобы прикрыть его очень голый, очень покрытый хной живот.

 - А это... – Джон переместился поближе к Шерлоку и уставился на его покрытый узорами живот, - ...у тебя есть еще в каких-нибудь местах, о которых мне хотелось бы узнать?

Шерлок отвел глаза, потом снова посмотрел на него. – Нет. Это не задумано, как нечто сексуальное, Джон.

Добрый доктор с намеком провел пальцами по надписи _Горячая Штучка,_ потом по браслету _Мальчик-Игрушка._

Шерлок скривился.

 - Это же просто костюм. Позерство. Настолько же сексуально, как понтовая пряжка для ремня или кроссовки с подсветкой.

Джон наклонил голову вправо. Замер.

 - От тебя исходит неодобрение, но...

Джон наклонил голову влево. Замер.

\- …но...

Джон улыбнулся, коротко, не разжимая губ.

Шерлок нахмурился:

\- Что?

Джон облизал губы, на мгновение мелькнул его язык.

\- Разве это мое неодобрительное лицо?

Детектив прекратил одергивать маечку, выпрямился, демонстрируя дополнительные сантиметров пять живота. – Нет.

Джон медленно провел одним пальцем вдоль хрупкого кружева узоров на животе Шерлока.

 - Тогда что это?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока сквозь тонкие светлые ресницы:

 - _Разгадай_ меня.

Отсутствие дел разочаровывало их обоих, но, разумеется, больше всего страдал Шерлок. Будучи не  состоянии делать то, что он любит делать, он мерил шагами квартиру с недовольной физиономией, прижав кулак к груди, словно сжимая тугой узел, скрывающийся под кожей.

Шерлок хотел взяться за это дело. Ему это было необходимо. На дворе был разгар лета, солнце сияло _каждый гребаный день_ , и, судя по всему, криминальные элементы ушли в отпуск. Может быть, они загорали и зарабатывали себе рак кожи, а потом, учитывая, как не везло Шерлоку, небось от этого еще и умирали.

Джон знал, что им нужно это дело, и он знал, что скажет «да» вне зависимости от того, что именно это было за дело. Но в эту самую минуту его капризному, любящему спорить милому явно нужно было отвлечься.

_Разгадай меня._

Взгляд Шерлока прошелся по Джону, от бровей до новеньких тяжелых ботинок. Совершенно очевидно, разгадывать там было нечего – все и так было написано прямо на лице Джона, так красиво, и идеально, и четко и ясно. Но это было неважно.

Потому что Шерлоку необходимо было выпустить наружу все слова, что толпились в его голове, дать им выплеснуться. Ему было это необходимо. И потому он занялся дедукцией.

 - Ты думаешь, в каком месте тебе самому сделать рисунки хной, если мы возьмемся за это дело, - негромко сказал он. Шерлок знал, что _Джон_ знал, что он скажет дальше. – На твоих руках. – Консультирующий детектив провел двумя пальцами вдоль предплечий мужа. – На твоих красивых руках. – Чуть помедлив, он провел пальцами вверх, вверх, вверх и вдоль шеи Джона, издал низкий, долгий звук. – И здесь... вот прямо здесь.

Веки Шерлока немного опустились, а потом его лицо озарила быстрая усмешка:

 - И на языке, если ты сможешь продержать его неподвижным достаточно долго.

Джон втянул свой самый юркий придаток, прижал его зубами.

 - Мы будем торговцами. На Кэмденском рынке. Так что нам нужно будет выглядеть так, чтобы не выделяться. Хна – это только начало. – Шерлок позвенел металлическими браслетами на запястье.  – Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть тебя в бижутерии, но к твоему темпераменту лучше подойдет нечто иное.

Шерлок энергично засосал свою нижнюю губу. Потом Шерлоку захотелось пососать кое-что другое. Он позволил своей руке переместиться на живот Джона, спуститься к пуговице и молнии на брюках мужа.

 - Джон, Джон, Джон. Как ты относишься к... пирсингу?  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Джону практически нравился Кэмден на выходных.

Он был почти уверен, что так быть не должно. Он достаточно стар, чтобы его раздражало грохотание басов, пульсирующих из чересчур хорошо освещенных магазинчиков. Достаточно мал ростом, чтобы нервничать, когда вокруг него смыкалась толпа с острыми локтями и шуршащими пакетами. И достаточно прижимист, чтобы смотреть по сторонам и не видеть ничего, кроме широкого выбора некачественной одежды, которая разойдется по швам в течение нескольких недель.

Да, Джону не должен был нравиться Кэмденский рынок, но все же нравился.

Ну, во всяком случае, _раньше_.

Потому что они торчали там каждые выходные уже четыре недели, и в этом деле они не продвинулись ни на йоту с того самого первого дня.

 - Шерлок, мы не продвинулись в этом деле ни на йоту с того дня, когда пришли сюда в первый раз.

Консультирующий детектив тихо выругался; у него снова развязались шнурки на одном ботинке:

 - Ты все время это повторяешь, Джон, и это по-прежнему никак не помогает делу.

Было бы не так уж плохо, думал Джон, если бы они не торчали на гребаном солнце. Прямо рядом с двумя бронзовыми статуями лошадей, которых подковывает кузнец, в натуральную величину, и задница бронзового кузнеца была направлена прямо на доброго доктора. Она выглядела ужасно похожей на одну такую консультирующую задницу, чтоб вы знали.

Сидя за столиком с широким выбором сверкающих украшений и крошечных тюбиков с пастой из хны, Джон смерил Шерлока взглядом с ног до головы и заскрежетал зубами. Он наклонился вперед на своем стуле и реально _заскрежетал зубами_ :

\- Четыре недели _тебя_ , в таком виде...

Костюмы становились все откровеннее с течением времени. Сперва Шерлок остановился на джинсах, укороченных майках и хне, но это привлекало определенную публику, которая, на вкус консультирующего детектива, была недостаточно склонной к _поджогам_. А потому постепенно одежды становилось все меньше, бижутерии больше, каблуки становились выше... такие, такие высокие к...

Джон глядел не отрываясь, как Шерлок вытянул длинную ногу, на конце которой красовались достигавшие щиколотки ботильоны на шпильке. Надув губы, он туго затянул шнурки. Джон поперхнулся. Каждую ночь перекрещивающиеся следы от шнурков на ногах Шерлока кружили доброму доктору голову, вызывая приступы стыда и эрекции. Он выходил из положения, покупая Шерлоку все новые и новые туфли.

 - ...четыре... недели...Шерлок. Четыре недели, когда...

Джон внезапно встал, расправил плечи, _испепелил взглядом_ девушку, которая подкатывалась поближе, улыбаясь Шерлоку. Девушка широко распахнула глаза при виде этого воплощавшего собой крошечный танк мужчины и укатилась к чертовой матери.

 - ...все без исключения вокруг, и даже их бабушки, пялятся на тебя.

Для пущей верности Шерлок перезавязал шнурки и на втором ботинке, ограничив свободный ток крови и в той ноге:

\- Ты бы не мог прекратить отпугивать покупателей? Это могла бы быть поджигательница.

Джон рухнул обратно на стул, скрестил руки на груди, весь такой брутальный, напряженный и нахмуренный:

\- Нет, это была похотливая телка, которой хотелось отведать консультирующей задницы. Я знаю этот взгляд. Я и есть этот взгляд.

Шерлок не позволил Джону увидеть свою быструю ухмылку (но Джон все равно заметил) и сказал:

\- Может и так – по всем пунктам – но терпение – это добродетель, дорогой (применение ласковых обращений (и клише) Шерлоком было настолько же непредсказуемым, как и все в нем; тем не менее, Джону обычно очень нравилось, когда они неожиданно возникали). (Обычно). Шерлок подобрал свой любимый пистолет для пирсинга. Критически посмотрел на Джона.

 - «Дорогой» тебе не поможет, мистер. Ты знаешь, что у нас есть сейчас, чего не было четыре недели тому назад, когда мы взялись за это долбаное дело?

Когда Джон был разъярен – то есть практически всегда – его ответы на его собственные риторические вопросы были обычно весьма занимательными. Шерлок положил пистолет для пирсинга (простой, но впечатляющий инструмент; Шерлок уже купил такой себе; у Джона еще побаливали некоторые места... ну да неважно) и сосредоточил на добром докторе все свое внимание.

Благословленный таким образом, Джон встал, чтобы у него была возможность вторгнуться в личное пространство Шерлока и дышать на него, пока он шипел:

 - Отравление хной, пирсинг в местах, которые я считал неприкосновенными, и больше предложений потрахаться от незнакомцев, чем я лично получил за всю свою карьеру в армии. Включая учебный лагерь для новобранцев. А это что-то да значит, пупсик.

Шерлок сладко улыбнулся, открыл рот...

 - Не пытайся сменить тему.

Шерлок давно уже принял тот факт, что к этому времени – спустя четыре года с начала их отношений, два в качестве «состоящих в браке» - Джон может сделать с ним то, что он сам делает со всеми остальными. И это хорошо. Все хорошо. Однако, даже хотя Джон знал, что он собирался спросить, и даже хотя Джон явно не собирался отвечать, опять же, Шерлок знал, что _в конце концов_ Джон сдастся и раскроет эту последнюю, волнующую подробность о его армейских днях. Шерлок знал, что добрый доктор вел активную половую жизнь, начиная с самого учебного лагеря и до конца службы, но был один коллега-медик, с которым у Джона были жаркие отношения на протяжении трех месяцев, и единственное, _единственное_ , чего Шерлок так и не смог разгадать в отношении этой интрижки,  - это пол коллеги. Это сводило его с ума. Сводило сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Чего у нас _нет_ , однако, - это улик, доказательств, информации. На данном этапе я согласен на знаки свыше и гребаные чудеса вроде пылающих кустов.

Джон снова выпрямился, повернулся в сторону, где в последний раз видели похотливую девушку:

\- Правда, не тех, что ниже пояса.

Если бы Шерлок был из тех, кто реагирует на грубые шутки, он бы хохотнул в ответ. Вместо этого, он вздохнул и снова привлек внимание своего милого к себе, ввинтив длинные унизанные кольцами пальцы в сжатый кулак Джона.

Джон Уотсон посмотрел сверху вниз на Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок Холмс _вроде как_ посмотрел вверх на Джона Уотсона (знаете, эта фишка, когда он опускает подбородок и смотрит вверх сквозь ресницы; как правило, весьма эффективно).

 - Тимми показал мне одно уединенное местечко, где мы могли бы...

Джон зарычал мужественным рыком. На данном этапе у него развилась крайне животная реакция на имя _Тимми_.

Потому что _Тимми_ представлял собой пять футов и почти семь дюймов дерзости и соблазнительности. Он был стройным, темнокожим и гладко-мускулистым, с таким телом, которого у Джона не было ровным счетом никогда, и манерой передвигаться, которая воплощала собой чистый секс.

Он также был управляющим рынка для той части продавцов, что торговали вдоль Рассалас Роу – и на время расследования это включало и _их_ , Джона и Шерлока, – и похоже было, что он испытывал теплые, _теплые_ чувства к сексуальному детективу.

 - И конечно же _Тимми_ облапал тебя всего, когда показывал тебе этот уголок для интима, так?

Шерлоку понадобилось менее четверти секунды, чтобы решить, что подойдет в данном случае лучше: молчание или правда. Однако, поскольку знакомство Шерлока с молчанием было, в лучшем случае, шапочным, детектив произнес:

 - Он знает, что я женат, Джо...

 - Насколько я помню, это не остановило наследницу империи ВитаФит от попытки растянуться всем своим пенсионерским передом на твоей спине, когда ты улегся на живот, чтобы показать ей, как вор...

  - То были особые обстоятель...

 - Это также не помешало иллюстраторше детских книг нарисовать тебя обнаженным и...

 - Я же сказал, она воспользовалась _воображе_...

 - То, что ты « _женат_ » также, кажется, никак не повлияло на ход дела, когда Кенсингтонские Близнецы...

 - Почему ты упорно продолжаешь называть их Кенсин...

 - И наконец, _наконец_ , то, что ты «женат»,  кажется, только сильнее _привлекло_ ту парочку из Чэтема, что хотела...

 - Я же сказал им «нет», разве не так?

 - Я не _знаю_ , сказал ли ты « _нет_ », потому что я тогда был без сознания, если ты помнишь, благодаря некоему напитку с добав...

 - Извините, сколько стоит проколоть соски?

Джон повернулся на голос, натянув на лицо широкую улыбку:

\- Извините, мы...

Эта девушка могла быть поджигательницей. _Кто угодно здесь мог быть поджигателем_. Шерлок подскочил и ответил:

\- Все зависит от украшений, которые вы выберете, мадам, но минимальная цена – тридцать фунтов.

 - О, неплохо.

Джон гневно переступил с ноги на ногу. Да, переступать можно гневно. Его движение привлекло взгляд высокой девушки, и она широко ему улыбнулась, потом машинально облизала губы. Он был таким крошечным, словно малыш-хоббит. Какой хорошенький.

 - Могу я сделать это прямо сейчас?

Послушайте, Джон не из ревнивых типов.

Нет, забудьте это, давайте начнем заново. Джон не завидует, что Шерлок получает львиную долю подкатов, похотливых ухмылок, предложений или долгих взглядов. Вовсе нет. Джон _оберегающе_ ревнив, он просто не хочет, чтобы его милого лапали мужчины, женщины или гребаные _близнецы_ , ясно?

Однако.

Его устойчивому эго совсем не вредит, когда на него самого так смотрит симпатичная девушка или парень, и _продолжает смотреть,_ при этом _так_ улыбаясь. Мышцы Джона расслабились, его кулаки разжались, а крошечная часть его мозга сказала ему, что, во-первых, он очень даже из ревнивых типов, а во-вторых, они были тут не просто так, а по делу, и он вел себя, как мудак, и в-третьих, он обязательно проколет соски этой очаровательной девушке.

Вот только...

Шерлок точно не из ревнивых типов. Потому что Джон? Посмотрите на него. _Я хочу сказать, посмотрите на него_. Если первое, что придет вам при этом в голову, не такие слова как «надежный, верный, преданный и правдивый», то вы слепой идиот.

Однако.

Логика не всегда соседствует с человеческими эмоциями, а в данный конкретный момент логика находилась даже не в пределах одного города с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Шерлок встал, выпрямился, нахмурился сверху вниз и прижался поближе к Джону:

\- Извините, я имел в виду тридцать фунтов _за каждый_.

Джон даже не пытался скрыть локоть, которым он ткнул Шерлока в расписанный хной живот. Шерлок даже не пытался скрыть свое:

 - Ай, почему ты тыкаешь меня в живот локтем?

Девушка тщательно скрыла свое удовольствие от того, что двое роскошных мужчин, вроде бы, теперь из-за нее спорили.

 - Извините моего идиота-коллегу, он забыл про _скидку_ , которая у нас сегодня, - Джон широким жестом указал на небо, - скидка в честь солнца! Такой прекрасный день заслуживает, эм, прекрасных цен...

Добрый доктор ненадолго насупился от собственного, честно говоря, кошмарного монолога, и когда он почувствовал, как длинное тело Шерлока жмется еще ближе, он снова повторил маневр – _Ай!_ – с локтем.

 - У нас широкий выбор украшений, выбирайте, не спешите. Мы прямо тут. Подождем.  – Джон улыбнулся ей своей очаровательной улыбкой. Она вернула ее с процентами. Как фигурально, так и буквально.

Шерлок, между тем, уже не мог подобраться к Джону еще ближе, не рискуя при этом слиться с ним на атомном уровне.

 - Спасибо, –девушка принялась рассматривать ассортимент.

Примерно тогда же Шерлок зашипел.

Он ничего на самом деле не сказал, просто вроде как запенился в сторону Джона от ярости, ревности или – Джон мог только предполагать – какого-то дедуктивного открытия.

 - Сссссссссссс, - не успокаивался он, и Джон скрестил на груди руки в широких серебряных браслетах (они очень хорошо смотрятся на Джоне Уотсоне, если вам было интересно) и уставился на своего шипящего супруга.

Это продолжалось до неловкости долгое время. Шипение. Сверление взглядом. Шипение, сверление, шипение, сверление.

Честно говоря, к этому времени оба были не уверены, как именно продолжать этот спор, и, будем откровенны, оба уже не были уверены в том, по какому именно поводу они спорят. Что, вероятно, должно было объяснять непрекращающееся шипение и тираническое сверление.

К счастью, солнце закрыла тучка, и очаровательная девушка, которая хотела проколоть соски, окликнула их:

 - Ой, а скидка останется, если солнце скроется?

Слова девушки получилось осознать не сразу, но потом Шерлок принялся излучать _холод_ и произнес:

 - О, да черт побе...

Но тут Джон зашипел прямо Шерлоку в лицо – Сссссс! – отвернулся, задрал точеный подбородок и, хорохорясь, зашагал к девушке.

 _Хорохорясь_.

Шерлок, вообще, не из ревнивых типов. Не в отношении Джона. Джон – это Джон, и если Джон собирается пойти и сделать нечто типичное для Джона с кем-то еще, то Шерлок сам виноват (Шерлок: успешно сочетает низкую самооценку и бешено вздорную самоуверенность с 1976 года).

Во всяком случае, Шерлок не часто ревнует, но иногда готов сделать исключение, и хорохоренье – это как раз то исключение, делать которое он наиболее склонен. _Не смей хорохориться ради кого-то, кроме меня, Джон Уотсон_ , бурно протестует мозг Шерлока, но Джон Уотсон все равно это уже делал. Он прошагал целых два метра, _хорохорясь_ , черт бы его побрал (Шерлок: иногда обогащает свой внутренний монолог ругательными тенденциями Джона с 2010 года), и девушка это _заметила_.

 _Не смей замечать! Не замечай Джона, ты, осквернительница сосков! Не смотри на моего мужчину!_ (Шерлок, вероятно, смотрит чересчур много мыльных опер, когда Джона нет поблизости).

Но девушка не отвела взгляда и заметила хорохоренье, а когда Джон подошел поближе, она даже прикоснулась к нему (она была _американкой_ , ну конечно она к нему прикоснулась; все американцы такие, нахальные, склонные облапать и похотливые) - легко провела пальцами по браслету на запястье.

 - Красивые какие, - сказала она, глядя на серебряные наручи, потом в глаза Джону.

 - Некоторые называют их браслетами рабов, - сказал добрый доктор, не имея _ни малейшего понятия_ , почему он это сказал.

Девушка улыбнулась. Она не думала, что ей понравится на этом многолюдном рынке, но сейчас ей уж точно тут нравилось.

 - Вы принадлежите ему, или он – вам?

Практически все присутствовавшие – включая самого Джона – ждали ответа Джона. Так что спустя какое-то время он сделал так, чтобы ожидание того стоило.

 - По понедельникам, средам и пятницам он мой. По вторникам, четвергам и субботам я его.

 - А сегодня?

 - По воскресеньям... – выдохнул Джон, поворачиваясь взглянуть на своего любимого с голым животом, покрытого хной, возвышающегося на каблуках, такого роскошного, бесящего, ревнивого, - по воскресеньям мы делаем это по очереди.

Трое постояли молча пару минут, обдумывая это. Потом самый невысокий пробормотал:

 - Щас моя очередь.

Солнце стояло высоко, воздух был свежим и прохладным, они были на улице, и все же можно было почувствовать _запах секса_. Честно, ветерок принес аромат феромонов, мускуса и слюны, и что там еще начинает течь, когда двое внезапно перевозбуждаются (ну, трое на самом деле, но, к сожалению для американки, ей ничего не светило).

Рука Шерлока опустилась на его живот, и он принялся делать то, что делал уже несколько недель... принялся медленно обводить изгибы мехенди длинными пальцами. Джон облизал губы, задрал подбородок, приобрел осанку _капитана_. Потом он повернулся к американке:

 - Я проколю вам любую часть тела бесплатно, если вы присмотрите за товаром следующие... следующие...

 - ... не спешите. _Не спешите_. Сколько угодно времени. Каждый... – она посмотрела на Шерлока, потом перевела взгляд вниз, на выпуклость в его облегающих шортиках, - ...каждый дюйм.

В этот самый момент кому-то следовало бы подумать _поджигательница_ , но никто не стал. Что, в общем, было хорошо, потому что американка поджигательницей не была, но они не могли тогда об этом знать (хотя, вообще-то, Шерлок уже знал, но не знал, что знает, потому что последние двадцать минут его _слегка отвлекали от расследования_ ).

В общем, им следовало _заниматься_ расследованием, но они вот-вот займутся друг другом, а если точнее, Шерлок вот-вот окажется на Джоне, покрывая всего его, все его невысокое тело, двигаясь внутри него, постанывая, кусая и кончая в этом прекрасном, жаждущем, горячем небольшом теле.

Все это пока Рим – э, вернее, Кэмден – горел.

Или начинал гореть.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Джон! Шерлок!

Подобный разгоряченному, очень легко одетому кораблю под всеми парусами Шерлок не услышал, что его зовут. Он продолжил рассекать плотную воскресную толпу Кэмдена с солидной скоростью.

Увлекаемый этой мощной волной и глухой ко всему, кроме цоканья каблуков, Джон не отрывал взгляда от пухлого зада своего мужа.

 - Эй, парни!

_Отмель._

У Шерлока Холмса масса упущенного времени, которое нужно наверстать. До Джона интимная жизнь славного детектива состояла в основном из отрицания и удушения эрекций между стиснутыми бедрами. За последние четыре года, однако, Шерлок не только отпустил на волю свое либидо, но и купил ему крутые новые кроссовки и разрешил гулять допоздна.

Так что Шерлок не слышал зовущего их голоса, потому что его крошечные бархатные шортики были настолько тугими из-за эрекции, что кровь в его сосудах не могла добраться даже до кончиков его пальцев, не говоря уже об ушах.

 - Подождите!

_Отлив._

Капитан Джон Уотсон, военврач, знает, как, черт побери, концентрировать внимание. Его могут окружать крики, взрывы, облака кусучих мошек и два других врача, бьющихся над роженицей, но он все равно сможет безупречно сосредоточиться на рядовом, которого нужно зашить, том самом, что не перестает плакать, отдергивать раненую руку и говорить, что он хочет домой и что все это совсем не похоже на _Афганских Разрушителей 3000, 3-я версия._

 - Эй!

Так что Джон тоже не слышал Майка Стэмфорда, пока вышеупомянутый физически не встал у них на пути.

 _Якорь_.

 - Вау, только посмотрите на себя!

Майк Стэмфорд присваивает все без исключения лавры за союз Джона и Шерлока. Он посылает им подарки на все годовщины; звонит им с поздравлениями на все большие праздники; намекает, что если они заведут котенка, щенка или цветок в горшке, то они могли бы назвать его в честь него, предпочтительно его средним именем, Хестон (да, в честь него).

Как тот, кто их свел, Майк сильно заинтересован в благополучии парней из 221Б. Так что хотя доктор в очках жизнерадостно улыбался, он также внимательно рассматривал джинсы, ботинки, позолоченный пояс и тяжелые серебряные браслеты Джона. Он посмотрел на правый бицепс Джона, расписанный изысканным узором из хны, и роскошные завитки из того же материала на его челюсти и шее слева, спускавшиеся под его облегающую черную майку. Потом он перевел взгляд на Шерлока и увидел не только простирающуюся бесконечно, почти обнаженную кожу, но и легкую дымку отравления тестостероном в глазах мужчины. Тогда-то Майк Стэмфорд и продемонстрировал мудрость библейского уровня.

 - Только взгляните на время! Мне пора. Давайте как-нибудь потом пересечемся! Как насчет кофе завтра в кафе «У Спиди»?  

Джон и Шерлок хором что-то промычали в ответ с таким облегчением, что Стэмфорд почувствовал себя так, словно уже подарил им щенка, котенка _и_ славное растеньице в горшочке.

 - Договорились, в полдень, – и с этими словами Человек, С Которого Все Началось, испарился.

* * *

 

_Цок. Цок. Цок. Цок._

Джон подумал, что так звучит метроном для его страсти. Громкий стук пятидюймовых каблуков его мужа по Кэмденской мостовой звучал идеально в такт пульсации в горле, груди, члене Джона. Слава богу, Майк...

 - Шерлок!

Джон отлично услышал голос Грега и, учитывая, что он не отставал от быстро движущейся задницы своего милого больше чем на два фута, он знал, что и Шерлок услышал его тоже.

 - Шагай. Просто шагай. Если это еще одно дело, и ты им нужен, то через полчаса ты будешь им нужен еще сильнее.

 - Эй вы там!

Шерлоку неоднократно приходилось выбирать между Джоном и делом в последние четыре года, и с течением времени он делал правильный выбор все чаще и чаще. Но сегодня был не один из тех дней.

Шерлок остановился, как ему показалось, с достаточно заблаговременным предупреждением, но Джон все равно в него врезался. Только после того, как его муж дважды потерся о его бедро, до Шерлока дошло, что добрый доктор сделал это специально.

 - Привет, Грег.

Однажды посмотрев видео с камер наблюдения, где было видно, чем занимались Джон и Шерлок на перекрестке Мэрилбоун и Бейкер в три часа ночи в канун Рождества, Лестрад больше не удивляется ничему, что делают парни. Так что Грег едва окинул их взглядом, но, разумеется, глаз детектива заметил лихорадочную пульсацию жилки на шее у обоих и почти гипнотически сжимавшиеся вместе длинные обнаженные бедра.

 - Есть вопрос по делу Кенсингтонских Близнецов, когда у тебя будет минутка...

Раздражение:

 - Да не были они близне...

Рык:

 - _Забей_ , Шерлок.

 - ...но, эээ, могу подождать до завтра.

И с этими словами Грег Лестрад отправился на поиски собственного милого, пытаясь не сжимать... да, в общем, ничего своего.

* * *

 

Полный праведного гнева, широко расставив ноги, словно перед дракой, Джон Уотсон яростно смотрел на Шерлока сквозь тонкие светлые ресницы:

 - Мог бы и не останавливаться.

Шерлок невинно посмотрел по сторонам, исполняя свою запатентованную роль внезапно-оглохшего.

 - Но нет, твое любопытство убило бы тебя, если бы ты не выяснил, чего хочет Грег. А тем временем давление в моем члене настолько высоко, что у меня начинается гипертония.

Шерлок глянул на промежность мужа. То прекрасное, что он там увидел, заставило его погладить изгибы мехенди на своем животе.

 - Отличная попытка, мистер, но я что-то думаю, что, может быть, я уже не в настроении.

Шерлок прекратил притворяться глухим. Шерлок убрал руку с живота. А потом Шерлок надвинулся на Джона всеми своими шестью-футами-и-почти-шестью-дюймами на высоких каблуках.

Джон Уотсон не сдвинулся с места. С суровой решительностью он уставился в грудную клетку мужа и подчеркнуто не поднял головы, чтобы взглянуть в лицо своего роскошно возвышающегося любимого. Его так просто не умилости...

Шерлок качнул задом, вжимая длинное гладкое бедро между ног Джона.  Без какого-либо особого разрешения, бедра Джона принялись об него тереться.

Конечно, это было только несколько мелких движений, но Шерлок понял, что его любимый теперь умилостивился, и они снова на одной волне, и эта богатая гормонами волна звучала как _давай найдем укромное местечко и потрахаемся_.

Но потом...

 - Вот так неожиданность.

Все тело Шерлока окаменело, подобно гордой плоти между его ног:

 - Не оборачивайся, Джон.

Даже близко не умилостивленный в той степени, в какой это определил Шерлок, Джон Уотсон задрал подбородок, сцепил зубы и быстро развернулся с по-военному жесткой выправкой:

 - Привет, Майкрофт.

Одетый в выглаженную рубашку-поло и льняные брюки, с тонким рыжим локоном, завивавшимся на лбу, Холмс-старший встретился глазами с мужем своего брата. Методом дедукции он также вычислил наличие эрекции (по очаровательно залитым краской верхушкам ушей Джона), гнева на Шерлока (по тому, как раздувались ноздри Джона)...

 - Привет и тебе, дорогой родственник, ну и похож же ты... на пирата.

 ... и разрешение выбесить до предела своего братца (по заговорщической ухмылке Джона). И хотя братья Холмс ладят куда лучше, чем когда-то, восхитительный соблазн подразнить всегда был рядом.

 - И, как я вижу, тебе удалось захватить... сокровища заднего трюма.

Скрестив руки на груди, широко расставив ноги, Джон запрокинул голову и расхохотался, словно крошечный корсар. За его спиной Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу с таким возмущением, что его каблуки выстучали азбукой Морзе _да как он посмел!_

 - Чем мы можем тебе помочь, Майкрофт? Мы просто прогуливались, ничего важного.

По правде говоря, задерживать в данный момент своего брата или мужа брата не было поводов. Та мелкая проблемка исчезнувшего прошлой ночью острова и небольшая неисправность Большого Адронного Коллайдера – это такая ерунда, с этим можно и подождать.

 _И все же._..

 - Ах да, Джон, я хотел бы пригласить тебя и твоего дражайшего супруга в гости на этой неделе.

За спиной Джона его супруг гневно фыркнул и топнул ножкой, как какой-нибудь дикий пони-альбинос. Разум Джона обогнул этот образ по чертовски широкой дуге, потому что, серьезно, у него и так стояло с такой силой, что добрый доктор был почти уверен, что назавтра он обнаружит на члене синяк в виде отпечатка молнии.

 - А, - Джон откашлялся, - а среда подойдет?

Шесть футов шесть дюймов сексуально неудовлетворенного пони – эээ, детектива – плотно прижались к нему сзади, и к этому времени Джон балансировал на настолько тонкой грани, что ему показалось, что вся его спина только что кончила.

 - Потому что нам подойдет и среда, и четверг, и пятница, и суббота, и понедельник, и вторник, любое время, нам пора, извини, Майкрофт, мы опаздываем, привет Грегу, пока.

И с этими словами Джон развернулся на 180 градусов с такой скоростью, что прижимавшийся к нему Шерлок чуть не опрокинулся, и даже Майкрофт был слегка удивлен.

* * *

 

Спустя всего пару минут все было хорошо. Все было отлично.

Как два озабоченных корабля под свежими парусами, парни из 221Б подплыли совсем близко к искомому укромному уголку для непотребных занятий. Шерлок знал об этом, потому что он тут уже был, а Джон знал об этом, потому что его быстро шагавший милый машинально делал кое-что новенькое, и это новенькое, вполне вероятно, могло добить Джона, когда до их цели оставалось всего несколько дюймов.

Шерлок поглаживал собственный зад.

Это началось всего несколько секунд тому назад, когда он стал шагать быстрее. Прижав сперва длиннопалую руку к копчику, он затем взял и скользнул ладонью по пухлым изгибам своей задницы.

Сделанный из прочного материала, Джон, вероятно, смог бы это пережить, но потом вторая рука Шерлока присоединилась к первой, и каждая сжала, потом приподняла, а потом _черт побери обе раздвинули_ половинки этой задницы в форме сердечка.

Иииии это был финиш.

Как медведю, почуявшему мед, Джону Уотсону стало наплевать на все вокруг. Давно отравленный токсическими уровнями сексуальных гормонов, зачарованный происходящими на его глазах плотскими шалостями, добрый доктор просто сдался, сжал рукой собственную промежность и принялся…

 - Привет, сладкий.

Все ветры в мире внезапно стихли, и два перевозбужденных корабля мгновенно сели на мель.

Шерлок остановился. Врезавшись в спину Шерлоку, Джон был вынужден тоже остановиться.

 - Мне нужны цифры за вчерашний день, малыш.

После некоторого времени, потраченного на распутывание супружеских конечностей, славный детектив повернулся с такой четкой военной точностью, что у бывшего военврача встало еще сильнее, что к этому времени казалось невозможным, и уж точно не безопасным.

 - Тимми, - проурчал детектив со стояком, - а не может это подождать, пока...

Тимоти Спенсер Маркс не слепой – хотя очертания феерического стояка в бархатных шортиках Шерлока к этому времени мог бы заметить и незрячий -  так что этот вопрос, который мог бы подождать? О, он точно ждать не станет.

Потому что мистер Маркс неровно дышит к мистеру Холмсу. Он почти уверен, что ничего не _получит_...

Взгляд Тимми скользнул по Джону. Их языки облизали губы одновременно, их потемневшие взгляды рыскали друг по другу со скоростью молний.

... но и это не заставило Тимми перестать _хотеть_.

Колючий взгляд Джона словно возмущенно выпятил подбородок и прорычал: _Еще раз назови моего мужа «малышом», и я испорчу тебе день. Сильно испорчу._

Влажный взгляд Тимми ответил на это: _Если ты – это часть сделки, я согласен. На обоих. Дважды. Одновременно. Я могу. Я бы да. О, милый,_ я согласен.

Взгляд Шерлока впитывал эту битву крошечных титанов и, в отличие от своего супруга, Шерлок видел, что намерения Тимми, которых тот никогда особо не скрывал, теперь включали и каждый задиристый дюйм оного супруга. Надежно угнездив свои шесть с половиной собственнически настроенных фута перед своим коротышкой-властелином, Шерлок заурчал:

 - Тысяча шестьсот сорок восемь...

Тимоти Маркс опустил глаза, глядя на длинные коварно-расставленные ноги. Узоры хны исчезали в туго зашнурованных ботильонах.

 - ...пятьсот три...

Взгляд управляющего перетек выше на расписанный, пропирсингованный живот. Не нужно было быть консультирующим гением, чтобы осознать, что Джон, скорее всего, сам проколол этот пупок, и уж точно не требовалось особого воображения, чтобы представить себе доктора, проникающего кончиком языка в сверкающее на нем колечко.

 - ...и двадцать два и пять пенсов.

Тимми продолжал смотреть. Столько всего можно было там увидеть, включая бархатку на горле Шерлока (с серебряной вышивкой по краям, которая сочеталась с позолоченным поясом в джинсах Джона), хну, извивами поднимавшуюся от шеи к челюсти и далее к виску, густо подведенные глаза.

 - Все в порядке?

Поскольку вся кровь давно отлила к югу, у взгляда Тимми ушло несколько секунд, чтобы подняться до упора на север. Когда ему это наконец удалось, он вытер потные ладони о собственные облегающие брюки, взглянул на Джона, который сделал шаг в сторону из-под гиперопекающей тени мужа, и пробормотал:

 - Конечно.

Джон коротко кивнул _не пошевелив ни дюймом тела._

Ох ёкарный бабай. У Тимми слегка отвисла челюсть от осознания, что четыре недели он сох не по тому мужчине. Он снова облизнул губы гиперактивным языком и, глядя прямо на Джона, сказал:

 - Все отлично, малыш. Клянусь... у нас все очень, _очень_ хорошо.

Нужно было быть слепым, глухим и, вероятно, без сознания, чтобы не понимать, что происходит. И нужно было быть диким, сдвинутым, наполовину обнаженным мужем роскошного крутого маленького говнюка, чтобы решить, что физически загородить его телом от взгляда – снова – произведет какой-либо эффект на свежевспыхнувшую страсть одного или на колючее угрожание плохим днем другого.

Нужно было также быть тупее пробки, чтобы не суметь предугадать, что произойдет в следующую секунду после того, как Тимми наконец уйдет.

* * *

 

\- Джон Уотсон-Холмс, что, _черт_ возьми, это было?

Брови Джона Уотсон-Холмса взлетели ему на лоб с такой скоростью, что раздался звук:

 - Что-что?

 - Почему, - прошипел муж доброго доктора, - ты позволил Тимми так на тебя смотреть?

_Да как он посмел._

Каждый задиристый дюйм Джона Уотсон-Холмса встопорщился в считанные секунды. От темно-синего взора до широко расставленных ног, отставной вояка буквально вырос до небес.

 - Послушайте-ка, мистер «Может Быть У Грега Для Меня Есть Дело Так Что Я Остановлюсь и Проверю» Холмс-Уотсон, если ты хоть на мгновение подумал, что я...

 - Джон!

 - ...если ты подумал, что...

 - Джон!

_О, да, черт побери, это больше, нежели в состоянии вынести любое живое существо._

Как единое целое, доктор и детектив обернулись навстречу зовущему голосу. Как один, они опустили подбородки на грудь и может даже вроде как зарычали. Как один, они...

...увидели, как невысокий, лысый папаша бежал вдаль за пухленьким карапузом, причем оба кричали «Джон! Джон! Джооооон!».

О.

И примерно в это мгновение и переменился ветер, как буквально, так и фигурально.

Буквальная перемена принесла с собой волнующий, ускользающий запах возбужденного детектива, запах, который Джон не в состоянии описать, не поимев при этом эрекции. Достаточно упомянуть, что в этом аромате есть элементы соли, жара, слюны, специй и крошечные вкрапления рая, и перевозбужденный доктор обычно готов пасть на колени, чтобы _добраться до него_.

Метафорическая перемена ветра заключалась в том, что детектив и доктор наконец оставили препирательства за бессмысленностью и решили просто, черт побери, заняться делом.

И, как было упомянуто ранее, _дело_ состояло из множества вещей, включая:

 - Шерлока Холмса, обнаженного, если не считать пары ботильонов на шпильке, с энтузиазмом засаживающего своему любимому коротышке.

 - Шерлока Холмса, красноречиво воздающего хвалу неожиданности, которая откроется в процессе оного засаживания.

 - И Джона Уотсона, настолько черт-возьми-перевозбужденного всем-гребаным-этим, что потребуются крайние ругательные меры, чтобы он вообще смог кончить.

 - А, ну и пожар.


	4. Chapter 4

Первые пять минут они нихера не делали.

Или может быть только по ощущениям прошло столько времени. Джон не уверен, а Шерлок всегда не очень хорошо определяет прошествие времени, да и, честно говоря, когда они наконец проскользнули в узкую щель между двумя старыми каменными стенами, сквозь обрамленный деревом скрытый проем, и свернули в действительно крошечный уголок, они оба были так сильно удивлены тем, что они наконец _оказались_ там, что просто замерли на месте.

 - Неплохо, - сказал Джон.

Образованный почти смыкавшимися внешними стенами четырех древних конюшен, уголок был слишком крошечный, чтобы там мог прилечь даже невысокий человек.

Шерлок кивнул:

 - Да, я тоже так думаю.  
_  
_

Карнизы над головой не смыкались вплотную, позволяя неяркому свету наполнять пространство.

 - Итак, - сказал Джон, машинально почесывая свой новый пирсинг.

Шерлок кивнул, ему никогда не удавалась пустая болтовня.

Так прошла еще одна невзрачная минута. Потом, наконец, наконец-то, Шерлок потянул за свои крошечные бархатные шортики, пытаясь уменьшить давление на свой _весьма эрегированный член._

Внезапно приняв одинаковое решение, двое упали в объятия друг друга, как измученные похотью мужчины, падающие в объятия друг друга.

Хотя они оба рванулись в одно и то же время, Джон был в этом чуть _серьезнее_ , и он впечатал своего милого в стену всем телом так сильно, что у Шерлока вырвался короткий, но вызывающий удовлетворение вздох.

 __А потом Джон оттащил его от стены за несуществующие отвороты на майке, снова с силой впечатал его в кирпичную стену, прижался губами к губам Шерлока, а потом _абсолютно ничего не сделал_.

Тело Шерлока немедленно проделало три вещи в ответ: его сердце – стук которого Джон чувствовал отдающимся в собственной груди – забилось так часто, что добрый доктор не в состоянии был сосчитать удары; член Шерлока стал еще тверже, заставив единственную пуговку на его шортиках наконец отлететь; и еще славный детектив, чего уж излишне деликатничать, стал истекать смазкой так, что мама не горюй.

 _Опять_.

Четыре вещи, тело Шерлока вообще-то сделало _четыре_ вещи, и четвертая, та, что практически _пела_ , заключалась в том, что вся бесконечная длина его тела завибрировала, как струна идеально настроенного инструмента, и единственной прозвучавшей нотой было:

_Еще. Еще. Еще._

Рано или поздно в их долгом браке парни из 221Б попробуют на вкус все существующие сексуальные извращения. Некоторые задержатся и останутся с ними навсегда. Большинство же – как то, что Джон собирался попробовать второй раз за столько же недель – принесут удовольствие ненадолго, а потом они от них откажутся. Но как бы ни короток был век каждого конкретного извращения под сексуальным солнцем, удовольствие от него _будет_ получено.

Неважно, что пространство, в котором они стояли, не достигало даже пяти квадратных футов, Джон все равно покрепче вцепился в майку Шерлока и _впечатал_ эту красивую спину в _другую_ стену, а потом, прижавшись лицом к нежной коже шеи Шерлока, он зашипел в притворном припадке ревности:

 - Никогда, никогда не смей так смотреть на другого мужчину.

Шерлок сперва не ответил, только что-то негромко заворчало у него в груди, а потом он прижался губами к золотистой макушке Джона и прошептал в ответ, с искусственным возмущением:

 - Я буду смотреть, Джон, на кого угодно. А _он_ может мне угодить, да, Джон, о да...

Эта игра – давайте назовем ее Ты Мой – недолго будет полыхать яркой звездой на их сексуальном небосклоне, в основном потому, что оба они _действительно_ немного ревнивы, и оба могут возмущаться, и оба достаточно умны, чтобы понять, что даже немного в данном случае – это не очень хорошо, а превращать это в игру еще хуже, и – к черту все это, прямо сейчас они трахнутся _под эту тему,_ так что неважно.

Не дождавшись, пока Шерлок договорит, Джон уронил руки ему на бедра, а потом просто прижался всем телом к телу мужа и по сути трахнул его рот своим языком.

Дело вот в чем...

Поцелуи – это вид искусства, совершенства в котором достигают немногие. Но Джон Уотсон настолько хорош в этом деле, что однажды он заставил кончить сослуживицу-капитана, не прикасаясь к ней ни одной частью тела – кроме как в той точке, где соприкасались их губы. Он так круто целуется, что простого прикосновения его губ и языка к ключицам Шерлока в задней комнате на месте преступления однажды ночью было достаточно, чтобы у Шерлока встал, а его раздраженный собственным бессилием ум сосредоточился, - помогло, правда, и условие, что _кончить_ тот сможет только, когда раскроет дело.

Примерно полтора часа спустя они уже ласкали друг друга на крыше 221Б.

В данном конкретном случае поцелуи Джона были настолько эффективными, что Шерлок зацепился пальцами обеих рук за воротник его рубашки и потянул за собой своего милого, скользя вниз вдоль грубой кирпичной стены, пока его роскошная задница не устаканилась в пыли на земле, а добрый доктор оказался на коленях между длинными, широко расставленными ногами.

Джон продолжал целовать его губы какое-то время, а потом ушел южнее, навещать старых друзей: ключицы, впадинку на горле Шерлока и набухшие соски, торчавшие под тонкой тканью.

А потом Джон просто закончил с чертовой преамбулой и приземлился ртом поверх члена Шерлока.

Глубоко вонзив каблуки в землю, распластав ладони в пыли, Шерлок приподнял бедра, сильнее прижимаясь к этому роскошному рту.

Джон одобрительно заворчал, двигая головой в такт толчкам этих обтянутых бархатом бедер, и он позволил всему этому так славно, _славно_ взмылить их обоих, а потом сел на пятки – как прелестны скулы Джона, залитые алой краской, мимолетом подумал Шерлок – и Джон сказал:

 - Если он тебя еще раз тронет...

Добрый доктор наклонился вперед, опершись на одну ладонь, пока его лицо не оказалось почти вплотную к лицу его мужа, и позволил молчанию выткать для него бессловесную, в основном пустую, угрозу.

Шерлок задрал подбородок, бесстрашный как лев, наклонился вперед, словно собираясь спорить, а потом прошептал, обдавая теплым дыханием рот Джона:

\- Если он меня еще раз тронет... – славный детектив опустил взгляд, - я позволю тебе потрогать меня там внизу после этого... дважды.

_Там внизу._

Когда вы ребенок, вы не говорите член, или задница, или пенис, вы говорите _там внизу_. Это не только проще выговорить, но и вроде как делает _там_ загадочным, приятно пикантным местом, и Джон давно знал, что сексуально реагирует на эти слова. Шерлок знал об этом уже восемь секунд, потому что краска на лице Джона теперь совпадала оттенком с изящными раковинами его ушей.

Ладно. _Ладно уже_. Этого более, чем достаточно. Почему они вообще продолжали пытаться завести друг друга на этой стадии, ни один из них не смог бы объяснить, но, может быть, это потому, что достичь оргазма не так уже сложно, а вот делать _это_ друг с другом, просто потому что ты знаешь, что _можешь_? Приятно _пикантное_ удовольствие, получать которое следует как можно чаще.

Но, черт возьми, серьезно, хватит значит _хватит_.

На удивление, первым сдался Шерлок:

 - Джон?

В ушах Джона все еще звучал голос Шерлока, произносящий эти два волшебных слова, и они все еще творили какое-то безумное вуду с дыханием доброго доктора, так что он не ответил, а что-то пропыхтел.

 - Я так перевозбужден, что у меня промокли шорты, Джон.

Одновременно, взгляды обоих оказались _там внизу._

Крошечные фиолетовые шортики Шерлока – которым теперь недоставало одной мужественной пуговицы – действительно были драматично не-сухи примерно в том месте, где головка члена Шерлока пыталась совершить побег из-под пояса низко сидевших на бедрах тех самых шорт.

_И разве это не чудная картинка?_

Теперь стоя на четвереньках, Джон посмотрел _туда вниз_ , и посмотрел еще, и продолжал смотреть. Вскоре он сказал:

 - Шерлок.

Это одно-единственное слово было предупреждением. Короткий сигнал от коротышки-доктора: _системы отказывают. Я либо пьян, либо под кайфом, ну или как еще можно описать то состояние, когда ты серьезно прекратил мыслить всеми развитыми частями мозга и переключился на инстинкт, а также его эволюционного соратника, чистое желание. Просто вежливое предупреждение, дорогой, не волнуйся, повторяю, не стоит волноваться._

Потом, твердо глядя на эту твердую штуку между ног его мужа, мозг Джона регрессировал до однословных утверждений:

 _Большой_ , зарычал его примитивный мозг (в отличие от самого доброго доктора, для этой части мозга размер имеет значение).

 _Мокрый_ , добавил он, заставив его ищущий язык облизать губы.

 _Хочу хочу хочу_ , прозвучало предпоследнее утверждение, за которым быстро последовал дикий стон, в котором было шесть идеальных букв:

 _Шерлок_.

Теперь, когда той части тела Джона, которая всем заправляла, официально больше не были нужны слова, эта часть тела наконец заставила Джона встать, выпрямиться и начать раздеваться с такой  скоростью, что он трижды вписался голыми локтями в грубые стены, прежде чем вообще заметил, что у него идет кровь.

Джон скинул ботинки, джинсы и черные кружевные трусики («Никто не узнает, что у меня под джинсами, Шер...» - «Я буду знать.» - «Ну ок.») за тридцать секунд. Он примерно на три предмета одежды опережал теперь тоже начавшего раздеваться Шерлока, который все еще сражался со своим поясом с надписью _Прикоснись Ко Мне Обними Меня Укуси Меня_ – одно из его колец застряло в кожаном плетении.

Обычно, Шерлок был умнее, чем кольцо в форме черепа. Он не был, очевидно, умнее, чем _это_ кольцо в форме черепа, потому что он не мог выпутать эту штуку...

 - Просто сними кольцо, Шерлок.

_О._

Еще тридцать секунд спустя на Шерлоке не осталось ничего, кроме его прелестных фиолетовых ботильонов, а на Джоне ничего, кроме...

Джон ухмыльнулся, когда Шерлок прошел к нему навстречу модельной походкой – мало кому удается сделать это на расстоянии менее трех футов; Шерлок один из небольшого количества избранных – прижался распаленным телом к телу Джона, а потом взялся за задницу доброго доктора обеими руками, поднял его на цыпочки, потянув за обе восхитительные половинки и принялся целовать его взасос так, словно завтра конец света.

На протяжении нескольких дюжин горячечных сердцебиений оба проявляли одинаковый энтузиазм, а потом Шерлок провел одним длинным пальцем вниз между половинками задницы Джона и без какой-либо преамбулы скользнул прямо внутрь.

Шерлок застонал от чудного, _чудного_ удивления.

У Джона было влажно _там внизу_. Джон приготовил себя заранее _там внизу_. Господи, когда? Когда он успел? Они были вместе с того самого момента, как вышли из квартиры, с того...

Джон забежал обратно на минутку, потому что забыл мобильник тем утром. Тот самый, что он никогда не забывает. Тот самый, что он... забыл.

Шерлок пошире расставил ноги, встал поуверенее, чтобы он мог _тереться сильнее_. Потому что от того, как его палец скользил по тому месту, что Джон _подготовил заранее_ , у него перехватывало дыхание, и славный детектив ощущал счастливое головокружение, а еще он вроде как сильно испачкал смазкой их обоих, но все хорошо, все...

 - Трахни меня.

Для человека, который ругается и ярится так часто, как это делает Джон, добрый доктор вовсе не часто использует неприличные выражения во время секса. Так что когда он все же это делает...

\- Трахни, трахни, трахни меня.

Все бесконечные дюймы тела Шерлока Холмса замерли, чтобы лучше слышать тихие слова его мужа.

\- Я ждал целый день, хотел, чтобы ты узнал, хотел, чтобы ты сделал это. Возьми меня. Достань палец и трахни. Меня.

Сколько времени у них уже стояло? Сколько времени у них ушло на то, чтобы добраться от торговой палатки А до укромного уголка Б? В объективном времени: Меньше двадцати минут. В субъективных у-меня-зубы-ноют-от-давления-в-моем-члене терминах: Прошли века и даже дольше.

\- На колени, Джон.

Несмотря на свой доминирующий рост, Шерлок редко командует очевидными способами. Его способы обычно куда более тонкие, но вот эта штука с субъективным временем? Да, ну она замучала их обоих до такой степени, что на тонкости просто не было _времени_...

 - Есть, сэр.

Слегка щелкнув голыми пятками и коротко кивнув, Джон резко сделал кругом, продемонстрировав Шерлоку спину, а затем опустился на колени.

Шерлок мгновенно упал на собственные, благоговея. – О господи...

И опять проблемы с дыханием, а он и так еле дышал, и Шерлок провел нежными пальцами по спине Джона, по нарисованным там хной «крыльям».

 _Когда_? Как?

 - Джон, Джон, Джон. О, Джон.

Они были резко очерченными, драматичными, как крылья ангела возмездия – или мужчины, который настолько влюблен в другого мужчину, что станет (и он это и сделал) вставать в пять утра, чтобы ему нанесли рисунок на кожу, и чтобы потом его муж сделал это, именно это...

Редко удивлявшийся, еще более редко терявший дар речи, на мгновение Шерлок испытал и то, и другое.

А потом, склонившись над своим милым, он принялся целовать вдоль позвоночника, по лопаткам, затылку и одновременно петь реальные дифирамбы.

 - Божественный, - сказал этот мужчина-агностик, обводя контуры по очереди каждым из своих длинных, блуждающих пальцев, - неземной, нереальный, прекрасный, потрясающий.

Он снова поцеловал и пробормотал:

 - Для меня, - словно это было самым священным из всех, и может быть, он так и продолжил бы бормотать свои признания, лаская эти прелестные крылья, но Джон быстро вернул его на землю одним смелым движением бедер. Член Шерлока запульсировал, словно отвечая _Я слышу!_ И наконец, наконец-то, _давно, черт побери, пора_ , А и Б слились в крепком и идеальном союзе.

То есть истекающий смазкой член Шерлока скользнул во влажную дырочку Джона, и у обоих побежали мурашки, и оба вздохнули, и вполне вероятно хор ангелов (может быть, ангелов возмездия) возвысил голоса в гимне снятия сексуального напряжения.

Шерлок откинулся назад, оперся головой о грубую стену за спиной, выгнул свои прекрасные бедра, двинул ими назад, потом вперед, заполняя зад Джона каждым чертовым дюймом своего члена снова и снова.

Даже сейчас, спустя примерно сотню лет прелюдии, Шерлок был готов растянуть удовольствие, но Джон был почти уверен, что ему понадобится скорая, если кто-то скоро не кончит, так что он уперся широко расставленными руками в стену перед собой – крылья...эти _крылья_ – и прорычал-простонал-прошептал:

\- Кончи в меня, Шерлок.

Вот _это_ и был тот способ, которым обычно Джон и Шерлок доминируют друг над другом: Не вставая с колен.

Шерлок сопротивлялся – его разум жаждет уверенной привычности в некоторых вещах, и сводить их обоих с ума от нужды – это вроде как стандартное поведение Шерлока.

\- Кончи в меня, Шерлок, кончи в меня, кончи в меня.

И звук голоса Джона – молил он или командовал? – был прекрасен.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - он умолял, - сейчас же, Шерлок, сейчас, - он командовал, он скользил ладонями вниз по стене, пока его руки не оказались расправлены еще шире, так чтобы тени от неяркого света танцевали на его спине, почти заставляя эти крылья трепетать – и наконец управление взял на себя член Шерлока, и спустя всего минуту он кончил с глубоким стоном.

Шерлок преследовал наслаждение, прижимаясь грудью и головой к Джону, плотно обхватывая руками талию милого, нежно покачивая их обоих, пока его дыхание не выровнялось, а сердце успокоилось.

Осыпая поцелуями шею и щеки своего любимого, Шерлок сделал то, что иногда делает, издал не-совсем-мурлыканье, которое вполне могло им быть, нежный тихий урчащий звук, который Джон обожает, когда он символизирует собой удовлетворение, возбуждение, или, как в тот момент... _намерение_.

 - Ммммммм, ты заставил меня, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок во влажные от пота, светлые волосы, - ты заставил меня _кончить_.

На коленях в пыли, в этом крошечном месте, должны были быть чихи, боли, необходимость потянуться и подвигаться, но вместо этого была неподвижность и тихие голоса.

\- Да, - пробормотал Джон, - да.

Медленное и нежное покачивание Шерлока стало чуть менее таковым. Он раскачивал тело Джона собственным, а потом, все еще обнимая крепко одной рукой, он скользнул второй ниже и, с тихим вздохом, словно прикасались к его собственному телу, он взялся за член Джона и принялся медленно ласкать.

Любовь, похоть, умиротворение, нужда. Расслабленность и взвинченность, желание и знание, что у тебя есть все время на свете, чтобы _получить_ , трахаться и заниматься любовью...эта прекрасная путаница, и это она и есть, это и есть они.

И прижимаясь спиной к груди Шерлока, с каждым движением этой знающей ладони, Джон становился все более и более уверенным в одной простой, простой вещи...

 - О черт, Шерлок, я точно не смогу кончить.


	5. Chapter 5

-  Шшш, - успокаивал Шерлок, крепче обнимая Джона.  – У нас, - сказал он, прижимаясь зубами и языком к теплой коже, - куча времени.

Нежно покусывая одно чувствительное место на шее Джона, Шерлок ласкал, наслаждаясь тяжестью и жаром члена Джона, его _жаждой_. Широко улыбаясь, он замедлил движение руки, потом провел еще раз, почувствовал, как эта эрекция изменяется, изменяется, изменяется... вообще абсолютно нет.

 - Боже, Шерлок, прости.

Такое случается, черт побери, случается с любым мужчиной, будь то крутой говнюк - бывший военврач или сумасбродный детектив. Усталые, капризные, не готовые, что бы ни было причиной, множество раз за годы, проведенные вместе, случалось так, что один или другой просто не мог заставить свой член встать и кончить. После первого (третьего) такого раза, они научились просто пожать плечами и забить.

Но вот это? Быть настолько возбужденным и чрезмерно стимулированным, чтобы мотор застрял в работающем состоянии... это было что-то новенькое.

 - Мне так жаль.

Шерлок сел на пятки, переместил одну теплую руку на талию Джона, коротко провел пальцами другой по крыльям из хны на спине мужа. – Ангел мой, - тихо прошептал он, - мы поможем тебе взлететь.

Приподняв Джона к себе на колени, накрыв его губы рукой, заставляя его выгнуть шею, пока обе их головы не уперлись в стену позади них, Шерлок взял в руку член Джона и принялся говорить непристойности.

 - О Джон... мой Джон, - выдохнул он ему на ухо, потом лизнул потное плечо, его язык словно ласкал шрам, до которого не мог дотянуться, но так _хотел_ , о, Шерлок всегда хотел уделить внимание этому шраму.

 - Ради тебя я мог бы снова сделать так, чтобы у меня встал. Желая тебя, у меня стоял бы так крепко.

Шерлок скользнул средним пальцем в рот Джону, прижал остальные пальцы покрепче к его губам, запнулся, когда почувствовал, как Джон начал сосать. – Я ч-ч-чувствую твою теплую скользкую дырочку своим членом прямо сейчас, Джон. Я могу представить, как прижимаюсь ближе, вхожу внутрь, как мне нужна, как я жажду этой тесноты... о я чувствую, как я скольжу внутри тебя, Джон...

Шерлок качнул бедрами:

 - ... и ты такой мокрый там внизу, господи, ты такой мокрый, потому что ты меня хочешь, и тебе было нужно быть готовым заранее, и ты подготовился, ты покрыл смазкой пальцы и погрузил их в себя...

Джон застонал.

Шерлок умолк.

Джон снова застонал.

Шерлок замер.

Мышцы Джона расслабились, и Шерлок отпустил своего милого.

\- Вот ведь, - сказал добрый доктор, повесив голову,  - херня какая.

Факт: Шерлок – супер-гений. Факт: Шерлок был женат на Джоне Уотсоне уже два года. Факт: за это время Шерлок многое узнал о теле Джона, сердце Джона, _разуме_ Джона. Факт: Шерлок Холмс найдет ответ. Он сможет...

\- _О_.

Этот звук был тихим, как мяуканье котенка, но Джон его услышал. Заключенные в четырех солидных стенах, пронзенные мягчайшим светом, они были словно в собственном тихом соборе, в конце концов, конечно он услышал. И ему не хватило всего секунды, чтобы произнести: «Нет, любимый, серьезно, хватит значит хватит. Я просто успокоюсь, а потом, попозже, мы закончим это дело.»

Но у Джона не было такой возможности, потому что Шерлок уже отлепил себя от тела Джона, и все его шесть футов шесть дюймов на шпильках встали во весь рост, а потом он повернулся...

...Шерлок повернулся спиной к Джону, оперся одной рукой на стену и медленно и многозначительно посмотрел _туда вниз_.

\- О, - вздохнул он, опуская руку вниз, пока Джон не увидел кончики его пальцев, которые погладили, потом сжали мошонку, видневшуюся между расставленными ногами его мужа. – Джон... я... – Шерлок посмотрел через плечо, потом снова на свой член, которого Джон не мог видеть, - ...я буду ласкать себя, и я не остановлюсь...нет...о боже...не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока...не кончу, пока я не кончу _опять_.

Джон Уотсон, окрыленный и преклонивший колени там, в этом пыльном соборе, издал крошечный, божественный тихий звучок.

Дело вот в чем: Разумеется, Шерлок - _действительно_ супер-гений. И он вполне верно вычислил небольшой важный факт: Устрани _давление_ , буквально отпусти своего мужчину и позволь ему самому собой заняться, и внезапно вся эта херня _я никогда не кончу_? Ну, это уже и не херня, когда он неспешно ласкает себя, глядя как ты ласкаешь _тебя_. А славный, восхитительный бонус? Шерлок снова попробует эту новую сексуальную штучку, что он открыл какими-то двадцатью минутами ранее.

Итак. Да начнется игра страсти.

 - Джон..., - сказал Шерлок, его голова была опущена, длинное тело нежно покачивалось в такт невидимым движениям правой руки, - ...мой член...он уже такой... о боже... ммм... _твердый_ из-за тебя.

Шерлок резко вдохнул, замер, немного повернулся, так что его профиль был чуть виден. Он медленно лизнул ладонь – еще один звук, тихий, и жадный, и сладкий, прозвучал от мужчины, стоявшего на коленях – а потом Шерлок снова опустил руку между ног.

 - Это не получится сделать быстро, нет, не выйдет... слишком скоро... слишком скоро, но я _хочу_ этого, Джон, я хочу снова кончить, сильно кончить, думая о тебе на коленях, ласкающем себя, думая о твоих прикосновениях ко мне, о...

Шерлок вполне буквально взрыл землю одной ногой на высокой шпильке, потом выгнул спину так, что изгиб этой роскошной задницы стал напоминать бледное небесное тело на ближайшем расстоянии от земли.

Прозвучали тихие ругательства от единственного самого главного служителя этой священной штуки и, да поможет ему бог, с расстояния в два фута Шерлок почти почувствовал жар дыхания Джона, растекающегося по его потной коже.

 - О боже, я чувствую тебя, Джон, как ты близко, какой ты жаркий, как твое дыхание достигает меня, я почти чувствую, как ты ко мне прикасаешься, так интимно, так отчаянно, здесь, прямо здесь...

Шерлок расставил ноги пошире, а потом сделал это еще раз, он _сделал это еще раз_ , и _это_ значило скользнуть собственной рукой по роскоши его задницы и взяться за плоть и застонать так величественно, что Джон зарычал-пискнул-вздохнул – и это, возможно, было обещание, а может быть и предупреждение.

 - О черт..., - вздохнул Шерлок, впиваясь пальцами в упруго-мягкую плоть своей правой половинки задницы, - ...я чувствую тебя здесь, прямо здесь, Джон. – Шерлок сильнее выгнул спину. – О боже, твой рот, этот _рот_... – Он застонал. - ...совсем близко, и я почти ощущаю, как твой язык скользит поверх, и внутри моей... о... о... – Шерлок тихо взвыл и раскрыл себя длинными пальцами одной руки.

Черт побери, дважды побери, божечки мои, у Джона Уотсона ушла вся достаточно солидная сила воли на то, чтобы не приподняться на коленях и утопить язык в заднице своего мужа. Некоторые вещи настолько же прекрасны, как получить оргазм, и за долгие годы добрый доктор понял, что вылизывать там Шерлока – это как раз одна из таких прекрасных, _чертовски_ прекрасных вещей. Господи, однажды он целый час лизал Шерлока, стонал при этом громче, чем сам детектив, опьяненный ощущениями, запахом, вкусом этой чистой, покрытой потом, горячей от прилива крови кожи.

Так что это было маленькое, сумасшедшее чудо, что добрый доктор смог воспротивиться соблазну подползти на коленях и ухватиться за эти роскошные бедра, что он не прижался губами к тому, что было _широко раскрыто и предложено_ , и не стал нырять поглубже и, черт возьми, _пировать_ с упоением и счастливыми стонами.

Нет, Джон повышает-уровень-крутости-всей-чертовой-улицы Уотсон смог воспротивиться силе притяжения небесной задницы Шерлока, хотя это усилие, вполне вероятно, стоило ему года жизни, дара речи или маленького пони, кто знает, черт побери.

Все, что знает Джон, - это что Шерлок не закончил, господи, нет, тысячу раз нет.

 - О... я помню, - мурлыкал Шерлок, водя одним длинным, влажным пальцем между разведенными половинками, - ...я помню, как ты был здесь, Джон, прямо тут...

Шерлок прижал кончик блуждающего пальца к плотно сжатой, морщинистой плоти, резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, - ...на мне, во мне, прямо здесь, где я так чувствителен, так чувствителен, и ты... делал это... о господи... делал это языком... -Шерлок медленно _погрузил_ палец в свое тело, - ...делал то, что только ты делаешь со мной в этом месте, о _Джон_... я чувствую тебя здесь, здесь, прямо здесь...

А потом, с долгим и щедрым стоном, Шерлок принялся осторожно, тщательно и с немалым количеством _озвучки_ медленно трахать самого себя пальцем.

И, честно говоря, можно было поджечь хоть весь Лондон вокруг них, и Джон Уотсон просто позволил бы ему гореть.

* * *

 

Шерлок застонал, когда его палец вошел по самое основание. Мгновение он не двигался, а потом стало ясно, кристально ясно, что этим безумно длинным пальцем он ласкал, ласкал, ласкал _себя изнутри_ , вдавливая его так глубоко, что у него начали дрожать коленки. – О боже, Джон, я чувствую тебя, хочу тебя, _ощущаю твой вкус_. Вот что ты со мной творишь, вот что ты делаешь...

Шерлок опустил голову на грубо вытесаную стену перед собой, - ...когда ты трогаешь меня здесь... – Шерлок застонал и ввел свой извивающийся палец еще глубже, - Т-ты помогаешь мне забыть, Джон. Забыть, что однажды я не хотел этого. – Этот длинный палец медленно выскользнул обратно, так что только кончик его не позволял отверстию закрыться.  – Что я даже не знал, и мне было все равно.

Они были «просто» соседями по квартире восемь недель до того, как стали любовниками, но был ли на самом деле хоть один день, когда какая-то часть тела Шерлока не умоляла об этом, о сотне иных вещей, о _Джоне_? Может быть, но то время прошло вот уже как четыре года тому назад, и даже гигантский мозг Шерлока больше не может вспомнить такого времени, когда он не хотел взять все, что мужчина на коленях хотел ему дать.

 - О, но теперь мне не все равно, Джон, и я знаю, а главное я хочу это, все это, я хочу, чтобы ты... – Шерлок добавил еще один безумно талантливый палец к первому, развел их внутри, раскрывая себя пошире, - ...сделал это со мной, делал, делал, делал _это_ прямо здесь, иногда все время хочу, чтобы жестко, и глубоко, и быстро, нежно, и медленно, и до самого основания, мне все равно как, главное, чтобы ты был здесь... – Шерлок снова ввел внутрь средний палец, принялся быстро двигать им там, и на этот раз Джон подобрался поближе, достаточно для того, чтобы его дыхание жарко и влажно окатило то сладкое место, что ласкал Шерлок, - ...о боже, пока твой язык, или твой рот, или твой член трахают меня прямо сюда, о, Джон, этого достаточно, это - все.

Екарный бабай, сопротивление было бесполезно.

С негромким вопросительным звуком Джон наконец наклонился поближе и провел широким влажным языком между половинками задницы Шерлока, в то время как славный детектив _продолжал трахать себя пальцем_.

И разве не прелестно было как бы поприветствовать его таким головокружительным, захватывающим дух способом?

И, как обычно, как это всегда бывало, они работали синхронно, они были одной командой, они _трахнули Шерлока вместе_.

И боже правый, это было хорошо.

Намного лучше, чем хорошо для одного статного мужчины, стоявшего во весь рост, чьи длинные ноги дрожали, чувства вибрировали, а каждая без исключения частица его впечатляющего разума была сосредоточена на одной очень маленькой и тесной части его тела.

И намного лучше, чем хорошо, для крылатого мужчины, преклонившего колени, того, что едва помнил время, что было до того, который почти забыл те годы, когда это, и этот мужчина, не были средоточием его желания, его страсти, его господи-милосердный _жажды_.

Джон зарычал и впился зубами в мягкую, округлую плоть, а потом снова лизнул между половинками, и пока он лизал, он ласкал себя в такт движениям, и ничто более не имело значения, он ничего более вообще не _замечал_ , только низкие звуки, исторгавшиеся из груди его мужа, излом этих бедер, ощущения, когда они вдвоем обрабатывали эту дырочку, и, да, можно было сказать, что никто не вспоминал, что было раньше, никто не хотел помнить.

 - Горячий... он такой горячий... твой язык. Я чувствую это, когда он внутри меня, я чувствую этот жар, и влажность, о господи, да, я обожаю эту влажность. Это как сперма, скользкая, и в самый раз, и господи, я хочу тебя глубже, до конца, чтобы ты вошел, трахнул, ощутил вкус и ... о _господи_.

Джон не знал, что он сделает это до того, как сделал, а что он сделал – это добавил указательный палец свободной руки к пальцу Шерлока, ввел до самого основания, глубже, чем его язык когда-либо смог бы проникнуть, глубже даже, чем сам Шерлок мог дотянуться собственными пальцами, и очевидно, что этого и было достаточно – спустя пять задыхающихся стонов, по одному на каждое движение его пальца внутри Шерлока, Джон кончил так сильно и с таким мозгосотрясающим облегчением, что его вой можно было услышать даже почти на самой Кэмден Роуд.

И на этом все не закончилось, шутите? Нет, пусть даже Шерлок и не рассчитывал кончить на самом деле, пусть даже его план был только отвлечь мысли Джона от его собственной фрустрации, но ощущения от того, как Джон тяжело дышал, прижимаясь к нему, от неожиданного растяжения, когда еще один палец Джона скользнул внутрь, медленно и глубоко...

...задолго до того, как он смог задуматься, что делает, Шерлок уже протянул туда вниз левую руку и принялся ласкать себя в такт каждому медленному толчку собственных пальцев и пальцев Джона, двигаясь вперед, двигаясь назад, и он опять _говорил_ , потому что именно так Шерлок растягивает это, заставляет это длиться еще больше времени, кружит голову им обоим.

 - Так... так... глубоко, господи, я думаю, что ты можешь потрогать...все. Я чувствую, как ты двигаешься внутри меня, изгибаешься, прикасаешься к чему-то, чему-то – о боже, Джон, мне так хорошо, что аж _больно_ , словно от меня ничего не осталось, кроме этого... этой маленькой, жадной, отчаянной – боже, да. О боже, Джон, там, прямо вот там, там, там... _надави_ черт черт... еще раз, сильнее, глубже, еще еще ещ... – и выгибая шею со стоном, Шерлок принялся кончать, прямо на стену конюшни.

Обоим их телам потребовалось роскошно много времени, чтобы переварить все, до последнего кусочка, наслаждение. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы дрожь, сокращение мышц и стук сердца наконец утихли. Когда же это наконец случилось – спустя минуту? может быть, две? – хихиканье началось сперва у одного, потом перекинулось на другого, и прошла, может, еще минута, пока смех тоже затих, и потом прошло еще пару секунд после _этого_ , когда за еще одной порцией хихиканья последовали эти простые, судьбоносные слова:

 - О господи, любимый, по-моему секс поджарил мне мозги, потому что я готов поклясться, что что-то горит.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Что-то горит.

Джон закрыл глаза, прижался лбом к мягкой подушке задницы Шерлока. – Да, милый, это я. Я горю. Нет, я _горел_. О боже, это было потрясающе.

Один из них резко повернулся, второй потерял равновесие и опрокинулся в пыль. Оба принялись ругаться.

 - Какого _черта_ , Шер...

 - Нет, что-то, черт побери, _горит_ , Джон, и это что-то – мы.

Примерно тогда добрый доктор и опустил глаза, заметив наконец веселый небольшой костерок из его майки, шорт Шерлока, трех носков и приличного количества столетней соломенной пыли.

 - Господи Иисусе!

Босой Джон откатился с дороги как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок принялся топать своими ботиночками сорок второго размера на остром каблуке, и оба при этом продолжали ругаться и размахивать руками и мокрыми членами на дымном ветру.

Пока Шерлок затаптывал, Джон подтянул свои джинсы и принялся прихлопывать язычки пламени, и довольно долгое время было трудно понять, раздувают они или тушат огонь, но потом ответ на этот вопрос стал ясным, когда все, что осталось,   - это ругательства, капли спермы и несколько хрупких завитков дыма, паривших в воздухе.

Джон с трудом поднялся на ноги:

 - _Что это вообще, черт побери, сейчас тут было?_

Добрый доктор сверлил взглядом остатки возгорания, словно они могли ему ответить, а потом Джон стал сверлить взглядом Шерлока, словно он каким-то образом мог отвечать за случайное возгорание.

Шерлок моргнул, глядя на побежденное пламя, посмотрел налево, потом направо, вверх и затем вниз. Подошвой ботинка он рассеянно затушил уголек, пытавшийся подпалить ему правый шнурок, и в тот момент, когда Джон набирал воздуха для следующего ругательного предложения, гениальный детектив раскрыл досадное Дело о Пожарах в Кэмден-тауне.

 - Серьезно, я думаю, что кто-то чуть было не поджег нас, Шерлок.

Шерлок раскрыл было рот, чтобы просветить своего любимого коротышку, но его любимый коротышка  - настолько накачанный позитивными сексуальными гормонами, что он снова стал самим собой, легко приводимым в бешенство, - не собирался останавливаться.

 - Это Тимми. Спорим на сто гребаных фунтов, что это был этот похотливый красавчик. Он весь так хотел тебе _засадить_ , так подлизывался и небось с удовольствием бы... бы... – не знаю, подпалил бы нас, чтобы мы тут метались, а он бы небось такой прискакал и спас бы твою мягонькую, голую задницу и...

 - Джон...

 - ...и был бы как рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, о, и кстати, когда ты сказал «трогал», что конкретно ты имел в виду?

 - Я не говорил, что он меня трогал, Джон, это ты сказал...

 - Может он слегка ущипнул тебя за задницу? Может всей ладонью ухватил? Потому что всей ладонью – это не просто трогать, это куда серьезнее, особенно если за член, – Джон возмущенно втянул воздух и прошептал-прошипел, - Он не посмел бы тронуть твой член. Он трогал твой член?

Шерлок медленно хлопал ресницами, глядя на своего негодующего маленького воина. Подождал минуту, мало ли, он реально сделает _паузу_ , потом заговорил.

 - Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился. Изначально...

 - Если он трогал тебя тут... – Джон сделал драматический жест ниже пояса обеими руками, - клянусь, я ему ноги поотрываю. Я поставлю его на место, Шерлок Холмс, если он хотя бы одной единственной рукой прикоснулся к твоему пенису.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Кто-то должен был, и поскольку Джон вполне вероятно все еще функционировал на том вдохе, что он сделал три минуты назад, этим кем-то должен был быть Шерлок.

 - По-быстрому хватануть было бы недостаточно. Я по опыту знаю. Потому что только посмотри на себя. _Только посмотри на себя,_ \- и снова жестикуляция обеими руками.

Совершенно не имело никакого значения, что Джон был прав, что Тимми и щипал, и хватал всей ладошкой. Черт, этот восхитительный кроха даже пытался засунуть всю руку в _брюки_ Шерлока, ради всего святого, и единственное, что его остановило – это тот факт, что эти брюки были настолько узкими, что едва были в состоянии позволить Шерлоку дышать, куда уж там целых пять извивающихся пальцев.

 - У тебя же квадратные метры тех мест, где тебя можно трогать...

Но это к делу не относилось. _Дело_ было в том, что Шерлок позволил бы целой команде “Манчестер Юнайтед” лапать себя, если бы это позволило закрыть дело, и Джон _знает_ об этом, всегда знал, и он также знает, что, по большому счету, немного лапанья выступающих или свисающих частей тела Шерлока не имеет ни малейшего значения. Что имеет значение – это улики, факты, _дело_.

 - ... и Тимми видел тебя полураздетым, и он знал, что мы шли сюда.

И Джон никогда не возражал, так же, как Шерлок не возражал, когда чья-то рука ложилась на задницу ближнего твоего, так сказать.

 - Он знал, что мы будем прямо _здесь_ , делая то, что мы делали, и он...он...он попытался...

Шерлок сделал глубокий _так-все-хватит_ вдох и сказал:

 - Сюда иди.

Брови Джона насупились, а волосы встали дыбом. Шерлок редко так с ним разговаривал. Вообще-то Шерлок никогда так с ним не разговаривал.

 - Джон Уотсон, сделай шаг вперед, сейчас же.

Знаете что? Двое могут играть в игру крошечный-тиран, даже если один из них вовсе не крошечный. Спустя один капризный удар сердца, Джон шагнул вперед.

Шерлок развел руки, словно крылья, - бледное подобие роскошных крыльев на спине Джона – и обхватил ими своего недовольного крошечного возлюбленного.

 - Я люблю тебя, Джон Уотсон, и я принадлежу тебе каждым дюймом тела. Никакое количество попыток трогать, гладить, лапать, щупать, хватать или ласкать от _кого бы то ни было_ не заставит меня уделить им хоть сколько-то внимания. Ты единственный, кто может трахать, лизать или сосать любую часть моего тела. Понятно?

Последние новости: неважно, что ты только что кончил. Неважно, что поскольку ты только что кончил, тебе скорее всего не удастся снова кончить. Просто когда об определенных вещах говорят определенным образом  - это все, что тебе нужно, чтобы в твоих висячих частях тела снова вспыхнул крошечный огонек.

Кстати об огне...

Куда менее недовольный, Джон отодвинулся от Шерлока:

 - Но почему Тимми попытался поджечь _тебя_? Это просто бессмысленно.

Долгие полминуты Джон переваривал эту идею, и Шерлок позволил ему это делать. Пока у одного роились думы, а второй молчал, с обоих в пыль тихонько кап-кап-капала сперма.

 - Это был не Тимми, верно?

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона взглядом, который можно было назвать исключительно бесстрастным.

 - Тогда кто? Кто устраивал все эти поджоги на рынке?

Они стояли молча и неподвижно и смотрели друг на друга. Прошло с полдюжины морганий. Пять глубоких вдохов. Один последний кап. Потом Шерлок сказал:

 - Одевайся, и я тебе покажу.

* * *

 

 - Не останавливайся, Шерлок.

Ладно, вот в чем была проблема с «одевайся».

Этот маленький пожарчик в том уголке? Тот, что сексуально удовлетворенный Джон Х. Уотсон, хихикая, ошибочно принял за перегретые центры удовольствия собственного мозга? Тот самый?

Ну, он унес с собой почти половину их одежды.

То есть Джон шагал по переполненным людьми рядам Кэмденского рынка в черных от сажи джинсах, и под ботинком на одной его ноге не было носка. На его идеально выпрямленном торсе не было ровным счетом ничего, кроме крыльев из темной хны, поскольку его черная майка стала угощением для крошечного костерка вместе с фиолетовыми шортиками Шерлока без пуговицы и его нижним бельем.

Поэтому собственно Шерлок Холмс шагал-выступал-покачивал бедрами перед Джоном Уотсоном в одной только хне, бархатных ботильонах, крошечной обрезанной маечке и прозрачных черных кружевных трусиках Джона.

Как вы могли давным-давно заметить, в Шерлоке есть что-то от эксгибициониста, учитывая его вычурную манеру мерить шагами место преступления, то, как развеваются полы его пальто, как страдают от напряжения пуговицы на его рубашках, и как роскошен беспорядок в его кудрях. Да, все это может слегка намекать на то, что какая-то часть Шерлока наслаждается, когда на него смотрят.

 - Прекрати так выступать. Все смотрят.

Шерлок даже особо ничего не делал, на самом деле, он просто _не спешил_. Он знал, что медленный темп бесит Джона, и это было нормально, потому что именно это Шерлок постоянно делает, и делает, и делает, заставляя их обоих на это отвлекаться, вообще, к этому времени, это больше напоминает нервный тик, он делает это, даже если ему не нужно это делать, он привлекает внимание Джона даже _после того, как уже привлек его_. Но это отношения к делу не имеет. Дело...

 - Ай!

Добрый доктор уже не следовал на приличном расстоянии за Шерлоком, он был совсем рядом, прижимая ладонь к его телу после могучего щипка.

  - Сквозь эту ткань я вижу твою щель, знаешь ли.

Шерлок на мгновение вспомнил все прекрасные вещи, что они только что делали с его задницей:

 - Да ну, ты только посмотри, никто же даже не смотрит.

Это была настолько наглая ложь, что Джон даже не удостоил ее ответом, вместо этого он еще аккуратнее прикрыл ту небольшую часть выдающегося зада Шерлока, на которую хватало его ладони:

 - Ты выступаешь, как павлин, в почти прозрачных трусиках, поверь ты мне...

Джон зарычал на двух шестнадцатилетних пацанов, которые подлетали все ближе к Шерлоку, словно два мотылька, за которых могут посадить, к абсолютно равнодушному пламени, - ...люди смотрят.

Шерлок, бывает, приходит в отчаяние, на самом деле. Как может порой Джон быть таким слепым? Да, ладно, конечно, некоторые _действительно_ смотрели, но добрая половина этих жадных взглядов останавливалась на компактной полуобнаженной фигуре доброго доктора, включая этих пацанов, которые, между прочим, спустя всего час упадут в объятия друг друга в результате великого гомосексуального откровения. 

 - Учитывая, что ты практически надел на меня ошейник и поводок своим собственническим выражением лица и рукой на моей заднице – Джон, ты осознаешь, что пытаешься засунуть пальцы в... – даже близко не осознававший, что делает это, Джон прекратил попытки забуриться в тело мужа, - да и вообще, какая тебе разница, что они смотрят?

Джон обдумал этот совершенно закономерный вопрос, и примерно к тому моменту, когда пальцы Джона снова принялись машинально искать вход в заднее отверстие Шерлока _и вдобавок_ он пришел к какому-то выводу, они уже видели собственную палатку. И хотя по ощущениям их не было дней десять, в реальности на все ушло чуть меньше часа, включая сексуальные шалости и крошечный пожар.

И это было хорошо,  все было хорошо, потому что та американка? Та, что они оставили присматривать? Она вела глубокий и многозначительный разговор с каким-то лощеным красавцем, напоминавшим греческого бога, и даже не сделала паузу в этой скандальной беседе, когда наконец заметила, что они вернулись.

Тоже отлично, хорошо, прекрасно, потому что они не собирались _оставаться_ , им было нужно...

 - Тимми, - тон Джона был острым, как скальпель, холодным, пронзительным и резким.

С расстояния в дюжину футов они заметили управляющего рынком одновременно с тем, как он заметил их.

Какие-то секунды спустя, Тимоти Спенсер Маркс снова жадно пялился на одного из парней с Бейкер-стрит. На этот раз, невысокого.

 - Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон.

 - Тимми, - сказал Шерлок, - я...

 - Или я могу называть вас Джоном?

Шерлок закрыл рот и широко распахнул глаза. Тем временем, добрый доктор собирался сделать сразу три вещи, и лишь одной из них было зарычать: «Черт побери, нет, не можешь.»

Разделавшись с _этим_ , Джон намеревался использовать свое короткое широкое тело, чтобы заслонить роскошные просторы тела своего мужа от взглядов этого крошечного существа  - и неважно, что Тимми даже не _смотрел_ – а потом, может быть, Джон собирался влезть в личное пространство Тимми и обсудить приемлемость троганья по сравнению с лапаньем.  

Но потом это крошечное существо, которое было стройнее, чем добрый доктор Уотсон, а также более мускулисто, на много оттенков темнее и почти на четверть дюйма выше ростом, сделало нечто потрясающее. Он распрямил спину, и он поднял подбородок, и внезапно он стал выглядеть _точно_ как Джон Уотсон.

 - Из Пятых Нортумберлендских Стрелков? Ветеран с наградами?  - Тимми улыбнулся, и уголки его красивых глаз поползли вверх.  – А также знаменитый писатель, да? Видел вашу гостевую колонку в _Файненшиал Таймс_ , по поводу издержек в результате роста преступности по сравнению с Национальной Системой Здравоохранения.

Позднее тем вечером Джон будет настаивать, что он _не_ улыбнулся, как идиот, и залился краской по самые ключицы. Шерлок ответит на это очень резким, нетипичным для Шерлока словом.

Но это будет позднее. А прямо сейчас Шерлок нахмурится и тоже попытается провернуть штуку с заслонением собственным телом, но, учитывая, что перед Джоном был столик торговца обувью, для этого долговязому дурачку потребовалось бы залезть на него, чтобы перекрыть вид для Тимми, а славный детектив все еще не придумал, как это сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил.

 - Можно многое узнать о писателе по его словам, - пробормотал один невысокий мужчина второму, - вы так не думаете? Ваши слова прямолинейны. Громки. Сильны.

Шерлок уже даже поднял колено, чтобы влезть на столик, но даже он сам замер при звуке частично расходящихся по швам тонюсеньких трусиков. Славный детектив опустил стройную конечность с привлекающим внимание стуком и сказал:

 - Тимми, Джон и я хотели бы с тобой поговорить по поводу _пожаров_.

Словно только что заметив, что Шерлок тоже был поблизости – и это вроде как было правдой, верьте или нет, - Тимми повернулся к славному детективу, позволил взгляду скользнуть по нему сверху вниз и обратно и сказал:

 - О. Точно. Есть новости?

Довольный, что управляющий больше не раздевал Джона глазами, Шерлок прищурился и тихо сказал:

 - Нет, есть _поджигатели_.

Двое невысоких мужчин, один темнокожий, другой белый, громко и с удивлением воскликнули:

\- Поджигатели? Их несколько?

Все прекратили разговаривать и смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, и в результате у всех троих возникли смущающе сексуальные ощущения, а потом двое, что были крепко связаны в пару, вроде как придвинулись поближе друг к другу, а тот, что пока летал в одиночку, прикусил губу и подумал _черт побери все это_ , а потом все резко перешли на стадию отрицания своих ощущений, и Шерлок сказал:

 - Поджигатели - в смысле их больше одного.

Тимми раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, в тот же момент, что и Джон, и Шерлок на мельчайшую долю секунды очень сильно на это отвлекся, но потом он просто продолжил говорить, потому что это лучший способ справляться с тем, что тебя смущает, если ты Шерлок Холмс,  - то есть притвориться, что этого не существует.

\- И больше двух, - Джон и Тимми оба раскрыли свои прелестные ротики еще шире, но Шерлок все равно продолжал, - или трех...

О, это уже было чересчур.

 -Что за феерическая хрень?

Это был Джон. Слава богу, это был Джон. Потому что если бы это сказал Тимми, и звучал при этом, как крошечный тиран, Шерлок боялся бы, что в его крошечных прозрачных трусиках начнет твориться нечто непристойное, и это смутило бы его еще больше (Шерлок: все еще не разобрался с концепцией, что иногда, только иногда, ему кажутся привлекательными и другие мужчины, особенно, если они напоминают ему Джона).

Кстати о Джоне...

Добрый доктор скрестил руки на груди:

 - Снизь уровень театральности, Шерлок, и переходи к сути. Сколько же тут поджигателей?

Да. Отлично. Вопрос по существу. Шерлок наклонил голову к Джону (теперь он собирался действовать так, словно Тимми не существует, просто притворяясь, что он частично ослеп) и сказал:

 - Следуй за мной.

Что стоит помнить о Кэмденском рынке – это что большая часть его расположена в старых, напоминающих лабиринт, конюшнях и лошадиной больнице. Там везде сухие деревянные балки, покрытые деревянными планками полы, узкие коридоры, которые ведут в крошечные ниши и пыльные углы. Прибавьте к этому сотни квадратных метров легковоспламеняющихся вещей типа книг, журналов, мебели и одежды, и тогда вы поймете, что весь рынок – это просто один большой запас топлива для...

\- Вот.

Они не прошли и дюжины шагов и стояли теперь в одном из этих старых проходов. Шерлок посмотрел вниз, и пара темно-синих глаз и пара карих последовали за его взглядом. Оба увидели, но только один заметил.

 - О.

 Тимми нахмурился, глядя на землю. Там ничего не было. Он собирался было это озвучить, но Шерлок уже снова шагал, поворачивал в другой проход, дальше в широкую, выложенную деревом галерею. Он снова указал рукой. Джон кивнул. Тимми только вроде как молча изобразил «Чо?».

После третьей такой прогулки и жеста рукой, управляющий рынком наконец сказал вслух:

 - Я не понимаю.

Джон улыбнулся. _Конечно он не понимает. Он, может быть, и прекрасен, но не особо умен._ Джон уверенно кивнул. _Шерлок бы_ точно на тебя не запал.

Шерлок улыбнулся. _Конечно ты не понимаешь. Ты идиот, как и все остальные. Кроме Джона._ Шерлок уверенно кивнул. _Он бы_ точно _на тебя не запал._

Вот в чем дело: Мы все видим, но так часто не замечаем, потому что то, что мы видим, _всегда там_. И мы перестаем это видеть. Шерлок может думать, что он единственный, кто удаляет вещи из памяти, но мы все так делаем, каждый день. Мы удаляем фоновый шум, чтобы сосредоточиться, мы перестаем видеть беспорядок, который устроил наш спутник жизни на кофейном столике, снова и снова мы перестаем отмечать вещи, над которыми мы не имеем власти.

Мы видим, но не замечаем.

 - Сигареты.

Шерлок и Джон сказали это хором. Взгляд Тимми перескочил с одного на второго, потом его осенило...

 - Пожары возникали из-за сигарет?

...и так же быстро понимание ушло.

 - Но разве пожарные не заметили бы нечто настолько очевидное... – Тимми указал на коричневые и белые фильтры окурков у их ног.

 - Разумеется, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок ощутил, как по его телу побежали реальные мурашки, от знания, что его муж _знает_ , знания, что Джон сделал правильный вывод и определил причину пожаров. В прозрачных черных трусиках началось медленное и могучее движение.

 - Но подумайте вот о чем: от скрученных вручную сигарет ничего не остается. Вообще никаких следов.

Вполне вероятно, что Джон _почуял_ сдвиг в гормональном балансе Шерлока. Биение пульса на шее доброго доктора участилось, и он, возможно, а может быть и нет, расправил свои крылья из хны, так сказать, сделав глубокий вдох.

 - Некоторые курильщики бросают непотушенные сигареты на землю... – Джон взглянул на Шерлока, а потом быстро опустил глаза, - ...или через стену конюшни.

К этому моменту даже до Тимми дошло, что между Джоном и Шерлоком шел какой-то громкий обмен знаками, и от этого у него, возможно, а может и нет, разочарованно сжалась некая часть его тела, которую нельзя было просто так увидеть.

 - Это объясняет случайный порядок возникновения пожаров, а также то, почему улик было так мало, что даже великий Шерлок Холмс ненадолго оказался в тупике.

Изредка Джон как бы пишет посты в блог вслух. То есть начинает говорить в таком же стиле, как пишет в блоге. Обычно Шерлок просто закатывает глаза и качает головой, но на этот раз? Вовсе нет. Вместо этого славный детектив выпрямился, словно говоря каждым дюймом тела невысокому темнокожему мужчине перед собой: _Видел? Меня. Он выбрал_ меня _._

Однако, это было не совсем правдой, разумеется, и Шерлок знал об этом.

Правда в том, что они выбрали друг друга. Это случилось в первый же раз, когда они оказались в одной комнате, и один из них позволил себе решить, что они будут вместе снимать квартиру, а второй ворчал по этому поводу. А потом все равно _сделал это._

Джон положил руку на задницу Шерлока, чуть самодовольно улыбнулся управляющему:

 - Вопросы?

Тимми посмотрел на двух полуголых детективов и внезапно перестал видеть всю эту прелестную розовую кожу. Вместо этого он увидел – и раскрыл – самое очевидное в мире. У него не было ни малейшего гребаного шанса замутить ни с одним из них.

  - Только один, - сказал коротышка.

Без шуток, и Джон, и Шерлок, оба знали, каков будет вопрос еще до того, как он прозвучал. И они были правы.

 - Куда мне отправить чек?

* * *

 

 - Это было самое сексуальное, что я когда-либо видел.

Укромных уголков много, если знаешь, где искать. Тот, в котором сейчас находились парни с Бейкер-стрит, был расположен в по-летнему прохладном подвале 221Б, и они переместились в это нежаркое, плохо освещенное место почти сразу, как только пришли домой.

Джон обнял мужа за талию, поцеловал в подбородок:

\- Я учился у самого лучшего. – Добрый доктор вздохнул, когда пальцы Шерлока нежно скользнули по его оперенной спине.

 - Джон?

Будучи сильно занят тем, что стоял на цыпочках и нежно покусывал шею Шерлока, Джон ответил коротким вопросительным звучком.

 - Я хотел спросить...

Руки Джона скользнули ниже, пальцы снова прижались к шелку черных трусиков.

 - ...могли бы...

Шерлок поощряюще раздвинул ноги.

 - ...мы, эээ...

Джон запустил пальцы под прозрачные черные трусики, опустил руку ниже. Обхватил все ладонью.

 - ...еще раз пересмотреть часть этого дела?

Обе руки Джона сжали – с желанием – роскошную плоть под ними. – Я думаю..., - спустя несколько звенящих секунд короткий ищущий палец скользнул ниже, а потом глубоко, прямо в цель, - ...что мы уже это делаем.

Шерлок более или менее потерял дар формировать предложения, в которых были реальные гласные или согласные, но зато очень красноречиво высказался стонами.

Неважно. Джон знал, что он скажет. И добрый доктор опустился на колени чуть позже, нежно стянул влажные трусики до самых щиколоток Шерлока и пробормотал:

 - Да, ты можешь разрисовать меня хной. Попозже. Намного позже.

Не все огни дымят или обжигают. Но это не мешает им быть очень, очень жаркими.


End file.
